


Here we are in the Hy-vee, and Yonji's jerking off

by upsettieddiespaghetti



Series: Yonji Jerks Off in Retail Locations [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Grocery Store, Hand Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Reader is at work, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex, Yonji Jerks Off In Public Locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti
Summary: You're almost done with your shift when you get an unexpected visit from Yonji. This time you do a little more than jack him off in the aisle at Target or Walmart.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader
Series: Yonji Jerks Off in Retail Locations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869598
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Here we are in the Hy-vee, and Yonji's jerking off

You stood up and stretched your back. The joints made a satisfying popping noise as they cracked. You only had two more hours until your shift was over at Hy-Vee. You stifled a yawn as you walked through the aisles in the Wine and Spirits department. 

As you aimlessly faced the department, your mind wandered. First, you thought about going home, but then you started thinking about the business card tucked safely away in your wallet. The electric green letters spelling out Vinsmoke Yonji. You bit your lip as you thought back to your last encounter with him. It had been at Target and even though it had been so strange, you couldn’t get your mind off of him. Strange how the only encounters with him had been in public and sexual. A shiver ran down your spine as you thought about what would happen if he showed up right now at your work. 

You shook your head. That would be crazy, you could lose your job. You took a deep breath and tried to clear your head of the green-haired man that you would not be calling. 

As you continued through the department, you heard something that made you stop in your tracks. Not far away you could hear that hauntingly familiar sound. Was that? No it couldn’t be. You peeked around the corner and a shiver ran down your spine. It was. Your eyes landed on the owner of the card in your wallet. 

Yonji stood in the aisle with the rose. How sweet for a man that was anything but that. His hand moved up and down rather quickly on his dick. Lewd sounds escaped his mouth every so often. Your eyes were locked on him. In fact, you couldn’t move at all. Your body was glued to the spot. As you stared at him, you couldn’t deny that you wanted to join in. The only thing stopping you was the fact that your job was on the line. However, you couldn’t bring yourself to actually move over and join him. Just as you were about to turn away, the sound of your name escaped his lips. 

“____” You never knew your name could sound so dirty. A gasp escaped your lips and you knew you had given yourself away. He opened one of his eyes and it landed on you. With a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, he stared at you. 

“Tch, you’re just gonna stand there and let me have all the fun?” You felt your face heat up and you straightened up. 

“Yeah. I can’t join in because my job is on the line here.” You crossed your arms in defiance. Yonji threw his head back and laughed. 

“You work here? If I knew that I would have stopped by sooner.” Your face felt hot as you looked away. He kept his hand moving steadily. “You should come take over for me. I think my hand is getting tired.” You felt your blush travel down to your neck. You felt your bottom lip slip in between your teeth. There was no way you could join in; you would absolutely get fired. Although, you couldn’t deny the wetness growing between your legs. You did your best to compose yourself.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” You could hear the tremble in your voice. Yonji laughed again. The sound echoed through the empty department. 

“With that tone you couldn’t even get a dog to leave.” His eyes wandered over your body. “Come on ____. You know you want to.” He sent a smirk your way and you could feel your resistance begin to fade. You swung your head side to side, just to make sure there weren’t any stray customers near. Your body moved by itself. A wave of lust and desire washed over you and all your anxieties disappeared. You replaced his hand with yours and started stroking him. You leaned in closer and your lips met his in a passionate kiss. Which only fueled your desire even more. You felt your face heat up as you remembered the camera facing down the aisle the two of you were in, recording your every move. That thought was pushed to the back of your head as you felt a hand slide up your shirt and grasp one of your tits. A moan fell out of your mouth. Yonji broke the kiss to whisper in your ear.

“Let’s take this a step further.” All you could do was give him a breathless ‘okay.’ His hand left your chest and unzipped the front of your jeans. With both hands he pulled your pants and underwear down. You gasped as a cold air hit your bare ass and cunt. 

“Wait, Yonji what-” Words failed you as he grabbed you by the waist. He lifted you up and you lost the grip you had on his dick. “Wait Yonj-” All the words left you as he lowered you down onto his dick. You felt your back dig into the shelving and you bit your lip. A low moan left your lips as his dick filled you up. “Oh, Yonji.” Your legs hooked around the inner part of his arm and your hands fisted the fabric on his shoulders. His hands dug into the soft skin on your hips, and you bit down on your lip again. There would definitely be bruises there later. 

You could hear bottles rattle on the shelf behind you as he got himself situated. You dug your nails into his shoulder as you tried to stay quiet. Your job would definitely be on the line if anything broke. 

“Are you going to do anything or are we just going to stand he-” Your sentence trailed off into a moan as he thrust into you. Your eyes screwed shut as he pounded into you. You trailed a hand down to his bicep and your nails left red crescent moon shapes on his skin. Your other hand tangled into his hair. When he thrusted into you, you gave a slight tug to his hair. 

As you felt pressure well up inside you, a part of you almost wanted a customer or even a manager to find you. You felt your cheeks heat up. Through lidded eyes you stared at Yonji. His face was red. Under his tight shirt you could make out strained muscles. You threw your head back and moaned loudly as he thrust into you at the perfect angle and hit your g spot. You tugged on his hair hard and he moaned. The pressure inside you built up. 

“Yonji.” You choked out. A wave of pleasure washed over you as Yonji’s mouth latched onto your neck. He bit down on your neck and you let out a moan. Your eyes screwed shut as the combined feeling of his mouth on your neck and his dick thrusting into you sent you into overdrive. He slammed into you again and the bottles behind you rattled dangerously. 

As he thrusted into you, you rocked your pelvis in tandem with him. Your mind was clouded in a haze of pleasure. Breathless moans left your mouth. As you came close to your climax, you could hear the faint sound of footsteps. You hesitantly opened one eye. Yonji thrusted into and hit your g spot again. You couldn’t stop the moan from coming out. Just as you moaned you locked eyes with the front-end manager. You felt your face heat up in embarrassment and pleasure. Yonji thrusted into you once more and you couldn’t withhold a moan. 

“Yonji.” You gasped. The manager kept staring at you two. Yonji thrust into you again and stars formed in your eyes. You couldn’t take it anymore. “Yonji I’m gonna cum,” you muttered. He bit at your earlobe. 

“Then do it,” he said with a smirk. You closed your eyes as a tsunami sized wave of pleasure washed over you. As you came, Yonji thrust into you senselessly. He pounded you into overstimulation. Your chest heaved and there were stars behind your eyes. Your limbs felt like jelly. Lewd noises escaped your mouth. Your head was in a haze, you barely even realized what was going on. Your hands tightened on Yonji. His breathless words fell on your ears. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” He made a move to pull out, and with the ounce of coherency you had left, you put a hand on his chest. 

“Cum inside me,” you said breathlessly. Yonji smirked. 

“That’s hot,” he said, and he went back to suck on your neck. His cock throbbed inside of you and you felt your lips close around his cock. Your eyes screwed shut as you tried to cling to the feeling you had not long ago. Yonji grunted as he thrust into you faster than he had earlier. He pounded into you relentlessly, and each time he managed to hit your g spot. You could feel the familiar wetness form again. You bit your lip as his cock throbbed and there was a hot wetness inside you. Yonji groaned and he yelled your name as he came. 

The shelf behind you rattled, and before you knew it, the sound of bottles breaking filled your ears. The sharp smell of rose filled the air. All you could do was laugh. Your legs were still wrapped around his arms. As he placed you back on the ground you felt a stickiness drip down your thighs and your face flushed red. You pulled your pants and underwear up and tried to ignore the sticky feeling on your legs. 

“Well that was fun.” Yonji said as he zipped his pants up. 

“Maybe we should do this again sometime. Not in public.” You sent a wink his way. Yonji smirked.

“Well, you do have my number. Maybe you should actually use it.” Your blush persisted. 

“I doubt I’ll have a job after this, so maybe I’ll let you know when I’m free.” You were behind the counter now. A roll of paper towels was in your hands. You had to at least try and clean up the mess you and Yonji had made. Yonji reached across and grabbed your shirt to pull you in for a kiss. Your knees went weak. You smiled into the kiss before shoving him away. 

“I still have to finish my shift up.” Yonji smirked and walked away from the counter. He was almost out of the department.

“Don’t forget to give me a call.” He yelled as he walked through the rest of the store. You waved after him. Then he was gone. You turned and rested your head in your hands. You couldn’t stop blushing. You just got fucked, literally, at work. You fanned at your face as you felt a familiar wetness form between your legs again.  
To at least attempt to stop thinking about Yonji, and the events that had just happened, you started to face the bottles behind the counter. Suddenly, you heard footsteps approach the counter and you wondered if it was Yonji back again for round two. You bit your lip. The person cleared their throat and you whirled around with a smirk on your face. Unfortunately, it was not Yonji - it was actually the front-end manager who had caught you. You felt your face heat up. 

“H-hey Greg.” Greg did not look impressed. 

“Hello ____. I hope you know that what happened earlier was unacceptable and upper management will be having a word with you next time you work.”

You smiled nervously. “Of course.” 

Greg turned and pointed to the mess of broken wine bottles. “I expect that to be cleaned up by the end of the night as well.” You nodded and grabbed the paper towels. 

“You got it.” Greg sent a cold look your way and you returned it with a smile. 

“I hope you know that what you did was caught on camera. And several customers registered complaints.” He crossed his arms angrily.

“Yeah. I know.” He frowned and walked away. As you watched him walk away, all you could think about was Yonji fucking you senselessly on the conference table while Greg and upper management watched.


End file.
